


Something Sensible, Something Naughty

by Imhilien



Series: Desires [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: All Night Long, Angst, Drama, F/M, Food, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Hotels, Lack of Communication, Massage, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: When Eve received the gift of the photocopier by mistake from Lucifer, what if Chloe received something different than the doll at work?It's no less awkward for Chloe, though.Alternate universe scene from S04 E06 'Orgy Pants to Work'
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: Desires [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624393
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Something Sensible, Something Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Lucifer TV show. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.
> 
> Well, it looks like I ended up writing a second story for this challenge.

Chloe was at her desk when a small package delivery arrives addressed to her. On opening it, she finds an elaborate golden key with a silken tag that has the name of a hotel and a room of theirs on it.

She raises her eyebrows when she realises it is for one of the most exclusive hotels in LA, with a long waiting list for bookings.

This must be some kind of a joke, she thinks suspiciously. Or that Lucifer is involved, somehow. One is often associated with the other, she knows all too well.

There’s a small envelope too and she opens it to find a note from yes, Lucifer, in his elegant handwriting.

Chloe’s heart seems to sink as she reads what it says.

Eve,

This weekend, no sleep for us at this hotel.  
Food and whipped cream aplenty. I’ll bring  
the massage oil and all those naughty toys  
you like so much!

Lucifer

Of course it wasn’t for herself, Chloe thinks hastily. She knew that. Lucifer has become so disorganised these days, he’s sent this present to the wrong address.

Her mind helpfully supplies images though of Lucifer and Eve, naked and entwined on some luxurious hotel bed. Eve giggling as he teasingly adorns her body with whipped cream. Later on, the massage oil brought out to her coos of delight.

Chloe has no right to be jealous, that ship has well and truly sailed away. She has only herself to blame… it’s only because she risked her life to save Lucifer’s at Lux that he’s still her work partner at all.

She gathers the key and note and goes to confront Lucifer.

Dan intercepts her on the way and when she shows him the expensive hotel key that was meant for Eve, he curls his lip in disgust and not a little envy.

“Only Lucifer could get a booking – probably a last minute one – at that place. They say not even some of the A-listers can get a room there,” he says through gritted teeth.

Lucifer is mortified when he realises the mess he has made with the gifts to the two women in his life.

“Detective, I can explain. I got the two addresses mixed up,” he says hastily.

Chloe looked a little sceptical. 

“Two addresses – so there was something to be sent to me?” she said slowly.

“Yes, Detective,” Lucifer said in a low voice, a look of sadness in his eyes that touched her despite her exasperation with him.

“It was an apology of sorts. Something you’d really like,” he added earnestly.

It was Dan’s turn to look sceptical.

“Thank you, Lucifer,” Chloe said dryly.

Lucifer’s actual gift for Chloe, a photocopier, eventually turns up at work for her. Chloe stares at it silently. It’s sensible and practical; the current photocopier in her department was getting a bit old and clunky anyway.

It’s a great present, really. It was kind of Lucifer to send something she would like.

Dan had given a bark of laughter when he saw the photocopier before shaking his head and walking away.

“Yeah, that’s for you, Chloe,” she hears him say.

A memory comes back of when she and Dan were married… she had planned a special night at home for two. Made a nice meal, lit some candles and put massage oil in a little basket for later.

But it’s late when he does come home, her half of the meal eaten and his put away. Candles blown out, the oil put away too.

Dan apologised, said work had been so busy, he hadn’t had time to call and let her know. 

But she can see he’s not sorry. Not really. 

********************************** 

In a fit of pique, Eve secretly burnt each page of the message for Chloe from the photocopier, the flames illuminating a glint in her dark eyes.

She had enjoyed the weekend away with Lucifer; who wouldn’t? She had made herself so delectable, that he couldn’t think of anything but her.

But Eve knows that she needs to keep a closer eye on Lucifer… he thinks too much of this work of his and the people there. 

One person there in particular.

FINIS


End file.
